Storm on the Island
by OtakuMagicGirl
Summary: A huge storm is coming, and Italy needs help faceing it. :GerIta:  Japan is in here too!


Note: This is deticated to my best friend, Dawn Nightshade. I hope you like this version too :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sky above the island was starting to darken, and Japan was the only one who noticed it. He went over to Germany and said, "Germany-san, it looks like it's going to rain." The German studied the sky carefully, realizing that Japan was right.<p>

"I see…go find Italy and bring him back here. I'll start building shelter," Germany commanded. Japan then left to go find Italy. Once Japan was out of sight, Germany then started to look around for some trees to cut down.

"_I'm sure Italy-kun is around here somewhere_," Japan thought as he explored the forest. He them came across an Italian sitting underneath a tree. Italy was relaxing, taking in the nice cool breeze. "Ve~…. Oh! Ciao, Japan! What's up?" Italy exclaimed. Japan walked closer to him and said, "We need to go back to camp. It looks like a storm is coming." Italy shot up from his sitting position and started to feel unsafe. He then dashed all the way back to the camp site, dodging tall trees and roots in the ground. Japan was left alone and confused, "I didn't say we had to hurry…"

**FEW HOURS LATER**

As Germany and Japan were fast asleep under their warm blankets, Italy was wide awake in fear. Thunder roared outside, causing the poor Italian to whimper. He hated thunderstorms as much as he hated England's cooking. They were both terrifying. Shaking in his fetal position, Italy looked over to his allies and wondered how they could sleep through a scary storm like this. "…because they're not cowards, unlike me," he thought. More loud thunder crashed and Italy screamed at the top of his lungs, waking up his allies.

Jumping out of their deep sleep, Germany and Japan grabbed their weapons and stood on guard. "W-what happened?" Germany yelled. Japan looked around quickly. "Are we under attack?"

"Uh…no! Nothing happened!" Italy replied. His voice was shaky and he tried to show his normal "Ve~" smile.

Germany stared at Italy, "What the hell are you talking about? You just screamed!"

"No I didn't…"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I'm going back to sleep," Japan interrupted. He sunk back under his blankets and was "out like a light". Germany looked back at Italy, still unconvinced that he was ok.

"Italy, are you SURE you're alright?"

Just when Italy was going to deny everything again, more thunder boomed over the Axis allies. With wide eyes, Italy screamed and clung onto Germany. Germany was surprised at first, but started to understand his comrade's feelings. He hugged Italy close and whispered, "You're afraid of storms, aren't you?"

Italy nodded a yes while trying not to cry tears of fear and embarrassment. Germany hugged Italy tighter as more thunder rumbled. Germany whispered comforting words into the Italian's ear, hoping it would calm him down. It was working. Italy only trembled during the last few thunder crashes.

Later on, the storm had finally end. The rain stopped at it was close to dawn. Italy was the first to break the silence, "Doitsu…I know the storm is over, but would it be ok…i-if you sleep with me?"

Germany blushed at the thought of him cuddling with Italy. It was a secret dream of his. "Uh…sure. Ok." He managed to answer. They both lied down and pulled blankets over them. Italy slipped into Germany's arms and whispered, "Thanks for protecting me." He then placed a small kiss on the German's cheek. Germany blushed even more. "You're welcome," he answered nervously. Italy smiled, and then fell asleep in the comfortness of Germany's arms. Germany kissed the top of Italy's head, and then fell asleep too.

**NEXT MOARNING**

Japan woke up with a strange first sight. He saw the smart and serious Germany next to the carefree and cheerful Italy, and they were CUDDLEING. After a few minutes in awe, Japan ever so quietly pulled out his HD camera. With a devious grin and hands trembling with excitement, he whispered, "It's time to please the fan girls."

*Click*

* * *

><p>Ha ha ha. I love the ending on this one. Japan you devil. ;)<p>

this took me 4-5 months to do. Im lazy. (laughs)

PLEASE REVIEW! i need the help


End file.
